1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses, methods and computer-readable recording media consistent with what is disclosed herein relates to image pickup, and more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus which generates a wide-angle image, calculates an optimum composition of image pickup using the generated wide-angle image, and provides composition guide information based on the calculated optimum composition of image pickup to a user, a method of providing composition of image pickup, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advancement in the field of electronic technology has also enabled development and distribution of image pickup apparatuses of various functions. Small-sized digital cameras or digital camcorders easily carried around by the users are some examples.
The currently-available digital cameras provide an image taking guide which enables a user to acquire an optimum image. The function of providing an image taking guide helps the user to obtain an image of better quality by providing information acquired as a result of processing an image signal that enters a digital camera/camcorder through a lens.
For example, the function of providing an image taking guide includes a function of displaying a highlighting point of the light and histogram based on an image signal entering a lens at the time of taking an image to enable a user to adjust exposure at the time of taking an image, a function of face and facial expression recognition to prevent a subject of photography from deviating from an angle range of a photographed image or to prevent the situation of photographing a subject at the time when the eyes of the subject of photography close, or a function of marking a guideline on the image display screen to enable a user to set optimum composition to acquire a better image.
However, such guide functions provide limited guide information only, because the information is based on an image signal within field of view (FOV) viewable by a user through a viewfinder or display device, i.e., based on an image signal within a range of an image entering an image pickup apparatus, such as a camera or camcorder. That is, since the guide information is provided to the user by utilizing an image signal within a limited field of view (FOV) by zoom-in/zoom-out, the user is provided with limited range of compositions for image pickup.